A Love Once Lost
by Malfodax
Summary: Hermione & Draco are in love but no one can know so they must bear thier love in silence. 7 years pass. This is the story of their reunion.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer's Notice: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters featuring in the books or the films. They belong to J.K Rowling and her wonderful mind.

**Prologue**

The shrill piercing sound of an air horn blasted through the sounds of horses' hooves and men's shouts. The third chukka was over. The score stood firmly at seven all. The game had been fast paced and brutal so far and the crowd had not been disappointed.

The Argentinean sun was slowly sinking into the western sky as the afternoon wore on. This was the final of the 'Campeonato Argentino de Polo', also known as the Argentinean Open or the Palermo Open and excitement was thick in the air. You would not have thought that the 'Campo Argentino Del Polo' stadium in Buenos Aires, Argentina was the place you would find witches and wizards but appearances can be misleading.

Amidst the shouts of patrons, grooms, players and spectators, a brown-haired girl wearing a cream suit and a matching sun hat watched one of the players departing the field with obvious interest. Rafael Bentio was one of the world's youngest high-goal polo players and aged 16 he was the object of every woman's desire. Despite the obvious allure of his god-like beauty, physical prowess, grace and skill on the polo field, there was definite mystery surrounding this player. For 8 months of the year, Rafael Bentio disappeared. No one in the world knew where he went or why, all anyone knew was that every time there was a major tournament or match, Bentio with his 9-goal handicap was there no matter where in the world it was. Whether it be St. Moritz in Switzerland for the snow polo, the Cartier Cup in England or the Palermo Open in Argentina; he was always there.

Not one member of the prestigious polo world that Hermione Granger had ever spoken to knew where he lived, where he went to school, where he bought his horses or equipment from, where he trained or who his patron was. The regulars on the polo circuit could not even tell her where he was from! His name sounded Spanish but he spoke with a crisp English accent. All anyone knew was that he was young, handsome and very, very good at polo.

Hermione watched the players keenly on the far side of the polo field at the pony lines. Some were smoking; some were taking swigs from water bottles while others were talking to grooms and coaches. Her eyes bored into their ranks until she found him standing with a man holding a bay mare. As he pulled off his navy blue helmet that matched his shirt, Hermione raised her binoculars to have a closer look. His cropped, dirty blonde hair was dripping with sweat and looked almost brown when wet. He handed the helmet to his groom and pulled off his similarly soaked team shirt. Hermione refocused her binoculars as she watched him stretch his knotted and tense muscles. As he towelled off the excess moisture from his chest and stomach Hermione admired his sculpted back muscles. She could see definition in every muscle and as he raised his arms to towel his hair she watched as waves of movement shifted every part of his visible skin.

All too soon, however it was over as Rafael put on a fresh team shirt emblazoned with a large white number '3' on the back and sleeves indicating his playing position on the field. Although it came as no surprise, what with his skill, Hermione was a little shocked that someone who was almost the same age as her would play position 3 in a polo team during the prestigious and internationally famed Palermo Open. Typically, in outdoor polo matches, the player with the most skill, experience and highest handicap played position 3. Player 3 was also, usually the captain of the team. As Bentio moved forward to replace his helmet he turned slightly to reveal a chiselled jaw and through the lenses of her binoculars, Hermione noticed that he sported a short, clipped blonde goatee. Although not a huge fan of facial hair Hermione decided that, it suited his jaw.

As he swung a powerful, long leg over the mare Hermione caught herself wishing it were she instead of the horse that he was mounting. Blushing at this highly inappropriate thought, Hermione shook herself and continued watching as he reached down to tighten the girth of his saddle. As he steered the horse back to the centre line along with the rest of his team, she saw something silver glistening at base of his throat. There was something about the pendant that dangled from Rafael's short, elegant silver chain that caught her eye but she could not work out what it was. The fourth and final chukka of the match had begun.

"7-12 to the Caballeros de Guerrero is not a bad score! Bentio was bloody brilliant! How he managed the last goal in the last 15 seconds. Wow! His aim has to be near perfect to make that shot from halfway across the field. The other side didn't even have a chance to stop it from going into goal! What a shot!" said Rupert Granger enthusiastically.

Hermione smiled fondly at her cousin. He had such a passion for the sport and it was very endearing. When Hermione's uncle Theodore had come to Argentina 30 years ago he had fallen in love with a local woman. Her father owned a polo ranch and after going out with her for almost two years, she took him home to meet her parents. After that trip, he fell in love with the game and the country and decided to settle there with Isobel. They were married soon after and moved onto the ranch with Isobel's family where Uncle Theo began to work with his father-in-law breeding horses. 26 years later, they had four sons and the oldest Rupert who was 24 had invited Hermione to the Palermo Open final while her family had been staying with them during Hermione's school summer (Argentina's winter) holidays. As far as the rest of the Grangers were concerned, Hermione went to a Private English Boarding School; the thought of explaining about magic and Hogwarts would have raised a few too many eyebrows.

Rupert continued to analyse the match play by play until they reached the player's tent. Rupert's long-time polo playing best friend, Diego was playing as reserve for Rafael Bentio's team this season and had invited them to the after party. The bouncer at the entrance to the tent stopped them and asked to see ID. Both Granger's obligingly held up their 'Access All Areas' passes and the man let them pass. Making their way to the bar, Rupert caught sight of Diego talking animatedly with a group of people.

"Hola Diego!" he called out in his flawless Spanish.

A waiter approached them bearing a tray of champagne flutes filled with bubbly amber coloured liquid. Hermione took two glasses from the tray, thanked the waiter and passed on to Rupert who accepted it with a smile. Diego was walking towards them now and through the space he left, Hermione caught sight of Rafael Bentio.

His face was turned towards the man next to him but from his profile, Hermione could tell that he was every bit as handsome as people had described. Standing at around 6 foot 4 inches, he had short blonde hair, a goatee and was of a slim but toned build. Hermione could not tell from this distance what colour his eyes were but she imagined them to be as beautiful as the rest of him.

"How are you? Sorry I didn't meet you before the match, it was all a bit hectic back here. I hope enjoyed it though!" Diego spoke in English for Hermione's benefit and although he spoke well, his words rolled with a heavy Spanish accent. "Come and meet the rest of the team."

He led them towards the circle of people he had just left. Four men stood there all holding flutes of champagne. As Diego introduced them one by one, Hermione purposefully avoided looking at Rafael who Diego had saved for last. Finally, after many compliments from both parties, Hermione turned to face Rafael Bentio.

Before Diego said another word Hermione gasped and took a step back as she immediately recognised his face. Standing before her was the man that everyone here knew as Rafael Bentio but she was the only one who knew him by his real name. She did not know how, or why but here, standing in front of her in the middle of Buenos Aires was Draco Malfoy.

"Oh!" was all she could manage.

Recognition dawned upon Malfoy's tanned, beautiful face and his previously warm silver eyes turned a steely cold grey. No one had noticed the change. For appearances' sake, Malfoy allowed his teammate to continue with his introduction. He held out his hand and as Diego introduced Hermione, who unknown to everyone else he already knew very well, he held out his hand. Hermione did not know what to do. She did the only thing she could have done; she shook his hand. It felt nothing like she had expected it to. Instead of pressure and tension, his hand was relaxed and albeit riddled with calluses on the inside, it was warm and soft on the outside. She did not know how long they stood there with their hands locked but after a while, Rupert coughed subtly and Malfoy immediately let go.

Hermione did not know if she was imagining it but she had seen something in his eyes. Although they had hardened when he first saw her, they had turned back to liquid silver soon after. Instead of anger and hate that was so commonly present within them while he was at Hogwarts, there was passion and gentleness. It confused her greatly.

Hermione and Malfoy spent the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening looking at each other as if one might suddenly erupt and expose their identities as citizens of the magical community. However, both being underage in retrospect this fear was futile as neither could do anything of the sort without certain expulsion from school and severe consequences. Hermione did however take full advantage of the opportunity to study Malfoy's face closely and the pendant that she had noticed earlier. Visible through the open collar of his shirt, she saw that it was a silver serpent coiled around an intricate 'M'. She presumed that no one had paid much attention to it in the past because it would have been odd if a man whose initials were supposed to be R.B was wearing the initial M.

When both the team and the Grangers left the player's tent for the after party at Diego's hacienda Rupert rounded on Hermione.

"Do you like him?" he asked bluntly and when Hermione looked confused, he continued. "Rafael, you've been staring at each other since you met. It's kind of cool that he seems to have taken a liking to my baby cousin but I just want you to be careful. You don't know what these polo players are like. They tend to sleep around a lot and I just don't want you to get hurt."

Hermione said nothing as their cab pulled up in front of the gates. Rupert paid the driver and they got out. When they walked into the courtyard Hermione saw Malfoy already standing there by one of the fountains talking to a elegantly dressed woman. Rupert told Hermione that he had spotted some old friends and went over to join them leaving her alone by the entrance. Malfoy spotted this, quickly excused himself from his conversation and began to walk towards her. He stopped dead in front of her and looked into her eyes.

"Granger." It wasn't a question or an accusation it was merely a statement.

"Malfoy", she breathed in response.

"Walk with me", again it was a statement and to her surprise Hermione found herself obeying.

He led her towards the stairs that snaked around the outside of the house. Stopping on one of the landings he picked up two Mojitos from the bar and continued up to the roof. Hermione followed him still amazed that she had actually come with him after all their history of hatred. When they reached the flat stone roof Malfoy walked towards the edge and placed the glasses on the edge of the wall. Hermione stopped next to him and stared at his face utterly lost for words.

"Thank you", he said.

"F-f-for what?" she stammered.

"For your subtlety", he stated simply.

Hermione didn't reply. She had so many questions but couldn't find the words to ask them. Malfoy slid one of the glasses across the smooth tan stone towards her. He raised his own and took a sip while observing the city that sprawled below them. Hermione raised her own and smelt the contents, it was an exotic aroma that reminded her of the heat and the breeze mixed with the freshness of rain. She tentatively took a sip all the while watching Malfoy.

"Why?" was all she managed to say after a few long moments of contented silence.

"My family is too well known, I wanted anonymity. Is that too much to ask?"

"No, but…but…I don't understand." She shook her head in confusion.

Malfoy turned to face her replacing his glass on the edge of the wall. He raised his hand and moved a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. He leaned closer.

"If you'll permit me", he muttered as he lowered his face towards her.

Before she could register the movement, the question or her response his lips touched hers. Warmth flooded her stomach and as her fumbling hands clumsily replaced the glass on the wall, she placed both hands on his chest. The goatee that adorned his upper lip and chin, although short felt like silk on her face. The sensation was playing havoc on her senses as the smoothness of his lips and beard caressed her mouth. A few moments later, he released her.

He moved away too soon for Hermione's liking. The feeling had been wondrous and felt so right. She almost forgot who had kissed her, almost. Opening her eyes, she saw that Malfoy's were still closed.

"I've always wondered what that would feel like", he said in a low voice.

"What?!" she asked bewildered.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss you. I've never had the opportunity to try it seeing as you are always with Potter and Weasley at school. May I try it again?"

She did not have the words so instead moved closer to him. He lowered his head once more and placed a large hand on the small of her back. Gently pulling her closer, he kissed her but this time, she felt a little more pressure in the kiss. Responding accordingly, Hermione raised a hand and placed it on the back of his neck. Her mouth parted slightly and she felt his tongue flick over her teeth. He tasted of rum and mint, which she figured was from the Mojitos. As they explored each other's mouths locked in a passionate embrace Hermione felt Malfoy's other hand cup the side of her face. His beard was caressing her chin, mouth and lips and Hermione discovered to her amusement that she was enjoying more than she thought possible. As he moved from her lips, to her jaw, a small moan escaped her and she buried her face in his neck. Planting small tender kisses along her face, he reached her ear and stopped. She could feel his beard along the side of her cheek and an involuntary shudder of pleasure rippled through her entire body.

"Don't stop", she moaned.

"Soon", was all he said before kissing her earlobe and moving away.

He turned to face the wall once more and leaned his elbows on the warm stone. Picking up his glass, he took another sip and saw that Hermione was still standing where he had left her. He smiled.

"I'm not that good Granger, you act like you've never been kissed before!"

"I haven't" she replied in a small awed voice.

"Ah. Well I'm honoured that I was the first. I shall always remember it."

Hermione was still so confused! "But why? You hate me! You torment me at school every opportunity you get. Why kiss me if you despise me so?"

"You do not know me, Granger. You think that I am myself in that prison you call a school surrounded by blood-status obsession and Death Eaters. I am Draco Malfoy, proud son of the Dark bred to hate Muggles and blood-traitors while upholding the true creed of pureblood and power. Ha! Do not make me laugh!" he cried bitterly.

"Then tell me" she said still rooted to the spot by the mere memory of what had just passed between them.

"You asked me why. Why I live this life of duplicity. I live it so I may be free. Free from the obsessions of my bloodline and free from the judgements that form when people hear the name Malfoy." He moved closer to her once again. He leant down towards her face and when their lips were mere centimetres apart he said, "Free to be with you in everyway I know how".

She felt his lips upon hers for a third time but this time responded in a manner more attuned to her normal self. She broke the kiss and stepped away.

"You say all these things about freedom and your true nature and expect me to be okay with it? I'm meant to kiss you listen to these lies and what, love you in return, after all the things you have said to me. I cannot forgive all that, Malfoy; it was too real to be an act. Do not play with me like this." She spat these words at him and could see that each sentence was like a physical blow to him.

He said nothing.

Hermione turned away from him and began to walk back to the stairs they had come up.

"Hermione"

When she thought about this moment later, she did not know if it was the shock of hearing him use her first name or the fact that he had actually spoken at all that made her stop, but stop she did. Turning around slowly she looked at him. His eyes glistened with emotion as he spoke.

"I do not expect you to forgive me. But know this, you have no idea what it is to love someone whom you cannot speak to, or touch, or spend time with or even look at. I have watched you in secret Hermione Granger, I have loved you and I have made sure you never knew it. You are compassionate, even towards creatures that have no need for it. You are intelligent, kind, gentle and good. Despite all that I have done and said, have I not protected you as well? Have I not restrained those that would inflict harm on you? Had I not called you the vile names I am expected to use for those of non-Magical heritage where do you think I would be? Dead? Punished? I ask your forgiveness but I also ask that you think. If I hated you as you claim, why would I be here on this rooftop, alone with you? Why would I have kissed you? Why would I love you?"

He stopped speaking and looked into her face. She was staring at him. What he said made sense, why did he always seem to show up when she was with Harry & Ron. She had always thought that it was because he enjoyed provoking the boys and she had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, this explanation made sense. Despite her confusion at the whole situation a small voice in her head told her that apart from a few nasty comments he never really had done anything to harm her. Sure, the words had hurt but she had gotten over it soon enough. As these thoughts were going round and round in her mind, realisation dawned on her.

Malfoy loved her, he cared about her, and she cared about him too. Overwhelmed by this mass of new information she did not know what to do; all she knew was that right now, at this very moment, she had to get away from him to clear her head and think it all through.

"I'm sorry", she said and with that, she turned and walked away down the stairs leaving him standing alone on the roof.

Walking down the stairs, she commended Malfoy for not trying to stop her or for coming after her. She knew that he realised she needed to think about it all.

The rest of the night passed without incident and apart from the occasional furtive look she caught him giving her, nothing else happened. She had plenty of time to think about it and soon enough she discovered (with a mental jolt of mingled surprise and horror) that she too had dormant feelings for Draco Malfoy and now that it was all in the open, she was going to do something about them.

Rupert motioned to Hermione across the room and as she walked over to him, she felt Malfoy watching her from the bar.

"Let's head off, it's 5am & I'm exhausted", he said with a smile.

Hermione nodded and said, "Hang on, I just want to say good bye to someone. I'll meet you at the front door in 15 minutes."

As she walked away from Rupert, her eyes found Malfoy's grey ones looking directly at her. She tilted her head toward a passage that led off the courtyard towards the gardens. He nodded and discreetly followed her after checking that no one was watching. Once Hermione had cleared the passage, she turned left and rested her back up against the wall of the house by the entrance to the passage. Malfoy emerged seconds later and she tugged his sleeve to indicate where she was. He turned and before he could say or do anything else, she spoke.

"I love you too."

You…_love_ me too?"

"Yes, I realised that I've always cared about you but I never wanted to admit it to myself. After all the things you said on the roof it just became clear to me. I love you too!" she looked apprehensively into his liquid silver eyes.

He grinned broadly at her and then pulled her into a passionate kiss. After several minutes of intensity, Malfoy pulled away and rested his hands on her hips.

"Will you be with me no matter what?" he asked.

"Draco, no one can know! No one! We must keep it secret, keep it safe. You will be punished, killed even, if anyone found out about our love and I could not bear that. If anything like that happened I do not think I could survive it. That is why I am going to say no, we cannot be together, not now. We will be together soon, but not now. Trust me…it will be soon", and with that she kissed him fiercely once more and then walked away, leaving Draco with his head bowed and the tears sliding down his face.


	2. Seven Years Later

**Disclaimer's Notice: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters featuring in the books or the films. They belong to J.K Rowling and her wonderful mind.

**Chapter 1**

There is nothing in this world that can truly compare to the bliss brought by a peaceful, perfect English summer. When the sun shines so brightly that all the colours of nature seem more brilliant than ever before, you cannot find anything to be troubled or concerned about. When the cool yet gentle breeze lifts your hair and plays symphonies on your skin nothing else matters but that moment, and that moment alone.

Hermione, surrounded by her friends on such a day, was completely at peace. Sitting together, they laughed and joked as the late afternoon sunshine from the warm June afternoon filtered in through the open French windows of the annexe in which Hermione lived on her parent's estate in the Cotswolds. Sipping the glass of fruity Pimm's she held in her hand Hermione moved out of the wicker chair and moved out onto the wooden decking of the porch that protruded on the western façade of the bungalow she lived in. Closing her eyes, she lifted her head to face the sun and took a deep breath.

Life was good!

She had finished Hogwarts and passed all her N.E.W.T's with flying colours; she had just graduated from the Beauxbatons Academy of Languages with a double first in French and Spanish and was starting her new job in the Department of International Magical Cooperation in September. At 23, Hermione was the youngest witch ever to bee _invited_ to join the department. While this secured her career and her future (being an invitation from the Minister himself, there was no need for interviews or applications), something was still missing. Something that had been on her mind for almost 7 years, something that she could not forget about even on this perfect English summers day.

Hermione took another sip of her drink and plucked a strawberry out of her almost empty glass. Popping it into her mouth she padded over the smooth wooden planks and perched herself on the wooden railing that surrounded the porch perimeter. Resting her back on one of the tall wooden pillars that supported the railing and the roof of the porch, she stretched her legs out in front of her. The breeze tickled her tanned bare legs and filled her cotton dress to cool her entire body.

She turned her face away from the sun and looked out over the expansive grounds that surrounded her. In the distance, she caught a glimpse of the white marble portico that led to her parent's manor house. She could see the tennis courts, the swimming pool, the stables and a few of the polo fields in the distance. Looking back at the polo field her eyes lingered on the tall posts, topped with red flags that marked the goals.

Draco...

The name popped into her head almost like an unbidden thought. She did not want to think of him, she did not want to remember. After all these years, after all this time, she still ached to be with him. Missed him and wanted him near her all the time. It was almost pathetic but the sad truth was that despite the 7-year separation since that fateful meeting at the polo match, Hermione Granger still held a torch in her heart for Draco Malfoy. She allowed her mind to wander back to the last time they had been together.

After the summer, when they had returned to Hogwarts, Malfoy had kept his word and not mentioned their meeting or their mutual declaration of love to anyone. Hermione was grateful but keeping it a secret was harder than she thought it would be. There were days when their gaze would meet across the Great Hall and Hermione would watch as the steel of his eyes melted into molten mercury at the sight of her. The intensity with which he looked at her would set her entire body of fire. Her mind would instantly transport back to that hacienda rooftop, to that kiss, to the feel of his now absent goatee on her face, her neck; the way his chest felt when he pressed it against her own.

Then one day, it had become too much for her to bear. She sent him an anonymous owl from Hogsmeade one Saturday afternoon and arranged to meet him in the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor of the castle the following Saturday at 9pm. They had planned to go into the room separately but both were so desperate to be with each other that they ended up colliding on the sixth floor outside the secret passage that led to the seventh floor & the room. Instead of moving away and maintaining secrecy, they had fallen into each other's arms both weeping with pleasure at their reunion, oblivious to all else.

Their happiness however, was short lived. What Malfoy hadn't noticed in his excitement to meet Hermione was that someone had watched him leave the Great Hall and that same someone, under the cover of a Disillusionment Charm was currently watching them from behind a suit of armour.

They kissed passionately for what seemed like hours and then embraced tenderly in silence. The words rushed out of them like some pent up energy that had been brewing for months.

"I missed you…it was unbearable watching you walk past me without a second look, I died every time it happened!"

"It's been so hard, every time I see you I just…but we're together now, at least for now. That day in Potions, I could've kissed you for how well you did on that antidote!"

On and on it went, each comment coming out more slowly than the last until finally they stood there, arms still locked around each other with Malfoy resting his chin on the top of Hermione's head. His hair, which had grown slightly since the summer flopped over his eyes and as he raised a hand to push it aside Hermione stroked his now beardless chin.

"It feels strange, you not having a beard. I preferred you with one to be completely honest. It suited you."

"I'm not allowed one at school. Had to shave it off but first chance I get it'll be back, just for you my love…always for you."

After a few more moments, Hermione shifted in his arms and made to leave. He reluctantly agreed that to stay out any later would be foolish, as Filch would probably catch them together. Bidding each other tender farewells that lasted longer than they should have, stealing one last kiss far too many times to count, both Hermione & Malfoy parted ways with heavy hearts and the taste of each other still lingering on their lips.

Two days later Malfoy was gone. Their secret observer had informed Lucius Malfoy of Draco's love for Hermione & their passionate rendezvous. Because of this information, Lucius & Narcissa, utterly disgusted with their son had packed Draco off to Durmstrang to complete the remainder of his education. They came for him in the middle of the night and he left without saying goodbye or explaining where he was going. After weeks of silent worrying Hermione confided in Ginny of her love for Malfoy & what had happened in Argentina. As only a true friend would have done, Ginny found out what had happened to him from a Slytherin girl with whom she was on cordial speaking terms.

A few weeks later, she had received a letter that looked like it had been on a very long journey; it was very dirty and old looking and contained inside it was a note from Malfoy.

_My Love,_

_I had to send this through some dubious channels so no one would know it was for you. I am sorry. My father has forbidden me from seeing you and has placed a Tracer on me so he knows where I am at all times._

_Do not despair for we will be together soon. I will find a way around this if it is the last thing I do. I swear it._

_Wait for me. I am coming…_

The memories faded as Hermione's attention was drawn to a black mare cantering around in her pasture in the next field.

'If only we hadn't been so stupid, if only we had been sensible and waited until we'd got to the room!' Hermione thought for the umpteenth time. She tortured herself constantly with these thoughts of possible outcomes had they been more sensible, more responsible on that horrible, horrible Saturday. 'Maybe we could have been together by now…'

Sighing deeply Hermione returned her attention to the porch and drained her glass. She contemplated eating the remainder of the fruit that had sunk to the bottom but before she could reach a hand inside a voice called her name.

"Hermione? What are you doing out here?" asked Ginny Weasley.

"Just thinking" she replied softly.

"I brought you a refill", replied Ginny handing her a fresh glass of Pimm's.

"Thanks Ginny", Hermione said with a smile.

Ginny realised what she must have been thinking about as she caught sight of the black mare who had stopped cantering around and had put her head down to graze.

"He'll come Hermione. I'm telling you, he'll come", said Ginny soothingly as she placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I've been waiting for so long though! When will he come!? It's killing me Ginny, what if he never comes. Am I wasting my life waiting for him?" said Hermione softly.

"Do you love him?" asked Ginny.

"With every fibre of my existence" replied Hermione.

"Then it is never a waste. Do not give up on him, he loves you Hermione and you know it in your heart. Come inside whenever you are ready", she said. Kissing the top of Hermione's head, she walked back inside the annexe.

A rustling of leaves brought Hermione out of her contemplative reverie. As she stared toward the Willow that stood at the edge of the lake, she thought she saw someone moving within the shelter of the long overhanging tendrils of the tree. Putting her glass down she called to her friends that she was just going to check something out at the bottom of the garden. Walking down the wooden steps, she felt the warm grass beneath her feet and saw that the sun had set low & it would soon be twilight. She had almost reached the willow when the breeze lifted with a sudden gust and blew aside the tendrils exposing the clearing beneath the canopy.

Standing there behind the tendrils of leaves, his grey eyes blazing with happiness, with dirty blonde slightly curly hair that hung down to just above his shoulders and a clipped but thick equally blonde goatee stood Draco Malfoy.

"You didn't think I'd forgotten did you?" he asked in a voice that sounded slightly hoarse from under use.

She could not speak. She would not speak. This was a dream and he was not here. She sighed and took a step forward half imagining Malfoy to vanish the moment she was within reach of him.

But he did not vanish and he did not move. He stood there as beautiful as ever. She stopped in front of him and reached a hand to his face. Her hand rested on his jaw and he closed his eyes at her touch.

"You're really here" she whispered, frightened that any loud noises or sudden movements might destroy this moment.

"Where the hell else would I be?" he said.

As she moved closer to his body, he took a deep breath. Closer still and neither of them dared to move. Then, as if a dam had burst she flung her arms around her neck and began to cry. He pulled her by the waist against his stomach and clung to her as if she were the only real thing left in this world. And then they kissed, kissed like they had never kissed before as the world around them melted into insignificance. There was such passion, love, relief and urgency in that kiss that Hermione was surprised her lips didn't explode. Malfoy was the one who came up for air first.

"Take my arm", he said to Hermione offering her his forearm.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where we can be alone for a while, away from him and everything else. You'll see", he said reassuringly.

She placed a hand tentatively on his arm and immediately felt the darkness compressing around her on all sides. Just as she thought she was going to suffocate, die even, the darkness receded, and they were standing on a beach with their feet in the ocean and the sun high in the sky.

"Welcome to Fiji my love. I have but one night and one day before the Trace reactivates. I do not have much time & I thought we could spend it here. I own this island so we will not be troubled" he said as he led her to a beach house that was the very picture of perfection.

It was made of a combination of stone and wood. The three smooth steps and the smooth patio that they led to seemed to be natural rock formations. They were the colour of golden sand. A wooden cover, like a tent had been built over the patio to keep it covered and there were deck chairs scattered all over it along with a brick circular fire pit in the middle and a metal BBQ grill on the side. The sand of the beach that surrounded the patio was so fine and so white that the colour contrast worked perfectly. The house itself was made of wood and glass with full-length windows running the entire length of the southern side facing the ocean. The glass was tinted so that it reflected light and as such, Hermione could not see inside. He led her up the west-facing stone steps, past the central brick fire pit and the chairs into the house. Hermione stepped into a large square room that contained an open plan kitchen and living room. The floor seemed to be a continuation of the stone of the patio and the walls were set with natural looking smoothed stones. The floor felt cool yet warm beneath her bare feet.

The kitchen, which was to the right of the room, looked very modern with stainless steel fittings and an island with an array of kitchen knives held centre stage. The living room to the left consisted of three large L-shaped sofas upholstered with white brushed cotton facing the glass wall opposite the kitchen and Hermione caught sight of a stretch of beach and ocean leading away from the house. There was a wooden coffee table at the centre and it was littered with books and magazines. As she examined the room more closely, she saw that the two north facing walls had shelves filled with more books and they framed an archway that led to a corridor. Malfoy moved towards this archway and Hermione followed.

One inside the spacious corridor Hermione saw that there were two wooden doors on either side of it. Malfoy entered the one on the right and Hermione stepped into one of the most beautiful bedrooms she had ever seen. The walls were painted white and the floor was marbled in a corresponding colour. By the south facing glass wall, a huge double-king size bed stood low to the ground on a wooden futon style frame and adorned with white sheets with a view of the beach. There were two sofas and one armchair to the right of the room. The wall to the left led to a bathroom almost the same size as the bedroom itself with an entire wall of wardrobe doors set into one frame, a sunken bath and a shower stall. The view was the same as that from the bed as Hermione realised it too was part of the entirely glass south side of the house.

Malfoy moved towards the bathroom and began to change. She sat at the foot of the bed and watched as he removed his shirt and trousers. Standing there in his boxers Hermione noticed that despite his seven-year absence his body looked the same as the last time she had seen it. If anything, the seven years spent apart had seen him fill out a bit more and he looked even better. His adolescent physique was long gone; there before her stood not a teenage boy, but a fully-grown filled out man. His hair was longer as well and curled slightly at the ends and she was glad to see that he had grown his goatee back. He had remembered his promise to her that night on the sixth floor and she loved that he had.

He came back into the room wearing linen pants and a cotton polo shirt. He padded over towards where she was sitting and bent down to kiss her once more. She responded in kind and grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him on top of her. She shifted up the bed and lay flat with Malfoy on top of her. Making a decision, she placed both hands on his cheeks.

"You really shouldn't have bothered getting dressed you know, it's all about to come off again", she said in a breathless voice as Malfoy kissed her down the side of her neck.

Reaching down to the small of his back, she slid her hands beneath his shirt and caressed his skin. Gently she began to pull it up and as he raised himself on his elbows slightly to allow the material to slide over his stomach. She pulled the shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. Kissing his shoulder, she allowed her hands to bury themselves in his long hair as she took in the masculine scent that was wafting through her nostrils. Raising one of her knees, she rolled Malfoy onto his back. Lying on top of him, she stared into his face that still felt so familiar after so long. Tracing the lines of his cheekbones and jaw with her finger, she felt his hands resting at the base of her back. The calluses were still there and there was something about the familiarity of those callused hands that made her feel safe.

Straddling him, she bent down and kissed him hard, once more enjoying the feeling of his silky soft beard against her skin. She stroked his face as she kissed and pressed her hips down onto his pelvis wanted to be as close to him as physically possible. He stopped at once and sat up with Hermione still on top on him. Supporting her back with his hands to prevent her from falling backwards, Malfoy spoke.

"Tell me, Hermione, what do you want? Right now, if I could give you anything in the world what would you ask of me.

She placed her arms on his shoulders and placed her hands on the back of his head. The words came without thought or reason but the moment she uttered them she knew it was right and what she really wanted.

"Give me a child."

He looked at her for a few moments and when he found no confusion or fear in her eyes, he obliged. Flipping her over he began to kiss her so fiercely that Hermione was taken aback. She responded with the same ferocity and blindly reached down to unbutton his trousers. As he slid them off he felt for the buttons of her dress and it too was discarded onto the floor.

At once, the pace increased and as he entered her, she thought she would die of pleasure. She bit into his shoulder as he pushed harder and faster with every minute until the sweet release engulfed them both and they collapsed into a tangled heap of intertwined limbs. They were both sweating and breathing hard.

"So that's what I've been missing", said Hermione in a breathless murmur.

"Indeed" replied Draco with a smile.

Malfoy placed his head on Hermione's heaving chest and she allowed her fingers to absent-mindedly play with his hair. She moved her head a little on the pillow so she had a clear view of the beach from the glass wall. Watching the waves crashing onto the sand, she imagined what it would do to her to have to leave Malfoy now, after what they had just done. With this final act of love, her body had made a promise even if circumstances made keeping it impossible. She was bound to him, physically, emotionally and spiritually bound to the man that was still resting inside her.

She thought of the request she had made of him, the one they had just fulfilled. She had never contemplated having children before, yet when she thought about it, it made so much sense. A child would be a pure and true culmination of their love. A being that was part Draco and part her…what perfection that would be. Images flooded her mind of Malfoy holding a baby with brown hair and grey eyes. The sight of it in her mind's eye made her stir under his weight. He immediately lifted his head.

"I'm too heavy for you", he said making to disengage himself and get up.

"No, stay. I love the way you feel on top of me. I can feel your heart beating against mine the way it was always supposed to. I've waited seven years Draco, I am not letting you go."

He smiled at her words and kissed her lightly before replacing his head on her chest.

"In fact, let's do it again!" Hermione said with a devilish grin on her face and rolled him over.

They made love all afternoon and come evening they were both too tired to carry on. After showering and donning one of Malfoy's shirts that could have almost passed for a dress in comparison, Hermione wandered into the kitchen. There was a huge pot of crabs in the sink and Hermione wondered what they were doing there, they looked good. As if by magic Malfoy appeared behind her, showered and dressed, he asked if she was hungry.

"You read my mind", she said with a smile.

He began preparing the crabs and within the hour, they were sitting outside, the pot of cooked crabs between them and a blazing fire in the pit before them to take the edge off the cool evening breeze. After they had demolished the entire pot, Malfoy flicked his wand and levitated the dishes back into the kitchen where they began washing themselves. They then lay back in the deck chairs and watched the ebb and flow of the water. Sitting in contented silence, their fingers found each other and intertwined automatically. Sipping their beers they passed the rest of the evening in quiet conversation. When the sky was well and truly dark Malfoy stood up and stretched.

"Come to bed my love", he said quietly.

She obliged without hesitation. Changing into some pyjamas she'd found she lay beneath the thin white sheet and nestled into Malfoy's arms while the sound of the water began to lull her into sleep. Just before she drifted off however, a thought struck her that made her suddenly wide-awake.

"Draco, what happens tomorrow?" she asked her voice full of concern.

"I have to return to my father. He will have noticed my absence by now and as this island is Unplottable as well as under the protection of the Fidelius Charm the only way my father will find us is if you or I tell him where we are. Unfortunately, I only managed to subdue the Trace he has on me so when I return I will have to find another way to escape."

"So you will leave me, again."

Malfoy sat up in the darkened bedroom and turned his face away.

"Believe me, it is not willingly that I do", he said in a voice thick with emotion.

"I will wait, just promise to return to me" said Hermione through tears.

"I never left you. I will always be with you. I will always love you", replied Draco kissing her forehead.

Content yet frustrated with his answer Hermione allowed herself to be cradled as she succumbed to the tears of anguish that racked her body and soul. He was leaving her again and she did not know when he would come back. She did not know if she could bear it for another seven years. _'You have to'_ said a small voice in her head, _'for the sake of your child, you have to. He will return, he always does."_

As Draco held her tight in his arms Hermione felt the comfort of sleep begin to wash over her and put all thoughts of Draco's imminent departure from her mind.

She would deal with it when the time came but for now, he was here and he was hers.


	3. Nine Months Later

**Disclaimer's Notice: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters featuring in the books or the films. They belong to J.K Rowling and her wonderful mind.

**Chapter 2**

"Push Miss Granger, push!" cried the Healer.

Hermione screamed in pain as her entire body began to convulse with the efforts being demanded of her. It felt as though every bone in her body was cracking and every muscle was shredding. She had been in labour for 6 hours and it was almost over. Beside her stood Ginny clothed in baby blue birthing robes, looking worried, disgusted and excited all at the same time.

"You're almost there Hermione. You are doing really well! Keep pushing", encouraged Ginny.

Hermione gasped and felt her muscles buckle under the effort. "I can't! Oh, make it stop Ginny! No more, please no more!"

"I can see the head Miss Granger, I just need one last push and it will all be over I promise. Ready? Now! Push!" continued the Healer.

With an almighty effort, Hermione willed her muscles into one last to push one more time and as she felt the pressure release from her abdomen, she felt her entire body relax. It was over. She had done it. She had given birth to their child…Draco's child.

The exhaustion set in almost immediately as the Healer passed the child to one of his colleagues for a medical exam. The second Healer wrapped the screaming bundle in a lilac cloth and took it to a corner where a set of scales was sitting on a table.

After a few moments of anticipation, Hermione heard a soft voice say "7 pounds 2 ounces, male, healthy."

She had been unconsciously holding her breath and at the sound of these words allowed her lungs to expel the air with a sigh. Breathing heavily, she wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand before raising her head from the pillows. The first Healer approached her once more and said with a broad smile, "Congratulations Miss Granger, you have a son and he is perfectly healthy!"

Hermione felt the wetness on her cheeks before she realised she was crying. "I have a son!" she whispered into the air.

The Healer relieved his colleague of the little bundle and placed the baby into Hermione's outstretched arms. As she looked upon the face of her son for the first time, she felt tingling warmth spread from the tips of her fingers to the soles of her feet. 'So this is what it feels like to be a mother', she thought to herself.

Ginny, who was still standing by Hermione's side leant over and examined her godson. Placing her hand on the baby's forehead, she stroked the tuft of silvery blonde hair that adorned the top of the baby's head. "He has his father's hair, Hermione", she murmured. As she said this, she felt her own unborn child shift inside of her and giggled softly. "I think my little one is feeling a wee bit jealous!" Patting the top of her seven month swollen belly she added, "Don't worry little one, you'll meet your brother very soon, be patient."

Hermione looked up from the face of her child. "How's the baby doing? I hope this whole thing didn't scare you or put you off too much", she said in a hoarse voice.

"Nonsense! Trust me, I am sure it felt worse than it looked. I'm very ready & actually quite excited about the whole thing. To be perfectly honest I am a little jealous. Think about it Hermione, no more backache or bladder pressure and it least you can go back to sleeping on your stomach. I have to put up with sleeping on my side for another 2 months!"

She smiled at her friend who returned the expression with just as much enthusiasm. Hermione's eyes drifted to Ginny's left hand, which was still resting on top of her very pregnant stomach. Looking upon Ginny's engagement and wedding rings that were sitting very contentedly on her ring finger, Hermione felt a pang of longing.

'Why hadn't he come?' she asked herself. 'He knew it was today, I wrote to him and told him that it was today but he isn't here!'

The sound of the Healer's voice pulled Hermione from her thoughts. "Miss Granger, firstly a hearty congratulations from everyone here at St. Mungo's. There were absolutely no complications and I should think that after a few days of bed rest and some sleep, you will be fit to leave for home. A Registrar from the Ministry of Magic will be here within the hour to note the child's name and test the presence of his magical powers for Hogwarts registration." With that, he left the now completely clean room and shut the door behind him.

Ginny wandered over to the door after him and said, "I'm going to go and fetch the boys. Poor chaps, they have been sitting in the hallway since you arrived and I am sure they'd like to come in and say hello."

Hermione nodded her approval and as Ginny left the room, she looked back down at the sleeping child in her arms. Although it was far, far too early to make out any distinguishing physical features, the presence of the blonde hair, perfectly straight nose and slightly pointed chin made Hermione hopeful that her son would look like his father. She wondered what she was going to say to Harry & Ron when they came in and saw the boy. Although Harry and Ginny had married soon after Hermione's return from her night with Draco in Fiji, Ginny had not told Harry anything about Malfoy and his relationship with Hermione. For that she was grateful. Despite constant quizzing from the boys throughout her pregnancy, she had managed to keep the baby's parentage a secret from everyone except for Ginny.

Her parents had not been too pleased when Hermione had told them. She tried to delay the conversation for as long as possible but when her obviously distended stomach had begun to show there was no avoiding the topic. In truth, Hermione's parents had always wanted her to be married before she had a child and although they were quite old fashioned, she had managed to convince them that she truly, deeply loved the father of her baby. Secure in the knowledge that their daughter knew what she was doing, they did not make it an issue. Her mother had thrown herself head first into the role as a grandmother-to-be and helped Hermione with everything from the nursery preparations to the baby shower. Her father had been quite distant about the whole thing but Hermione knew in her heart that the moment he laid eyes on the child now cradled in her arms his heart would melt and all would be well.

Just then, there was a knock at the door and Ginny re-entered the room with Harry and Ron close at her heels looking apprehensive and excited at the same time. Harry strode over to Hermione with his trademark broad grin plastered to his face. He looked like the 11-year-old schoolboy she had first met on the Hogwarts Express all those years ago. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. Looking from the child back to Hermione, he said in a gruff sort of embarrassed voice, "Alright Hermione? Everything go okay then with the…uh…uh…thing?"

"The delivery?" she finished with an indulgent smile. "Yes Harry, thanks. Everything went fine. You'd better get used to this though because it'll be you in here for the full show in two months time!"

Harry looked a little pink as he smiled at Ginny and then wandered round to the other side of the bed to get a better look. Ron meanwhile was looking very nervous at the foot of the bed. Hermione caught sight of his expression which was somewhere between fear and compelling interest. She laughed aloud.

"Oh Ron! He's not going to eat you! Come and have a closer look."

Ron's face relaxed a little and he went to stand by Harry opposite Ginny. "Bit wrinkly isn't he?" he said wrinkling his nose a little.

"Mate, you would be wrinkly too if you'd just been shoved through a hole the size of a…"

"THANK YOU!"

Ginny had cut him off before Harry could continue. It was a highly inappropriate line of conversation and the boys had the courtesy of blushing slightly at Ginny's reprimand.

"So…", began Ron. "He's got blonde hair then. That ought to be a clue as to who the father is. Who do we know that's got blonde hair and the hots for Hermione?" asked Ron to the room at large.

"Beats me", replied Harry shrugging his shoulders.

Ginny stepped forward and smiled at Hermione.

"Can I hold him?"

"Of course", said Hermione holding the baby up.

Ginny carefully picked up the baby and settled him into the crook of her arm. She studied his face and then said in a low voice, "He does look an awful lot like his father."

Ron's head flicked around. "You know!" he said incredulously. He faced Hermione and said, "How come she knows and we don't!"

Hermione smiled but said nothing.

"The reason I know, Ronald, is because unlike you I can keep a secret. Drop it! She'll tell you when she's ready so stop pestering her."

Harry had remained silent during this exchange but now moved over to where Ginny was standing.

"Here, let me have a good look at my godson", he said to Ginny holding his arms out. Ginny glanced at Hermione for approval and then handed the baby over to Harry who immediately broke into another broad ear splitting grin.

"He's so small", he said. Studying the child's face closely, Harry frowned slightly. "He does look very familiar…but it couldn't be. No way it could be, you wouldn't have…not with him surely… but he does look a hell of a lot like…Hermione!?" Realisation dawned upon Harry's face as he looked disbelievingly between Hermione and Ginny who had both gone oddly still.

"Who? Who does he look like? Tell me Harry, who?" said Ron now moving towards Harry who was still holding Hermione's son tightly in his arms.

Hermione exchanged a meaningful look with Ginny just as they heard another knock at the door. It opened and a wizened old man walked in with a long bushy silver beard and matching hair. Consulting a thick leather bound register, he walked over the foot of Hermione's bed and cleared his throat.

"Miss Hermione Granger, age 24, has given birth to a son of magical parentage this day the 25th of September I believe", he said. It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact at which Hermione had nodded.

Harry was still looking at her with a mix of horror and amazement while Ron stared with a puzzled expression, down at the child.

The Registrar continued, "If I may Mr. Potter", he said holding out his hands.

Harry lowered the baby carefully into the man's arms and ran his fingers through his untidy black hair. Still eyeing Hermione with apprehension, he turned to watch the Ministry official as he pulled a wand out of his pocket. Pointing it at the child's forehead he muttered a spell under his breath and a silver wolverine burst forward out of the tip of the wand. It looked very much like a Patronus but appeared to be much more solid and had a very distinct outline and shape. It floated around the child's head for a few minutes and then placed a paw upon the baby's brow. After a few moments, the Patronus-like Wolverine removed its paw and facing its owner, spoke in a low voice that seemed to echo all around the room.

"Magic runs strong in this one's veins. Mother is Muggle-Born. Father is pureblood. Immediate registration for Hogwarts is advised."

Speaking these words, it circled the child once more and then dissipated into a warm mist that vanished after a few seconds. The Registrar handed the child back to Hermione and then placed his heavy book onto a nearby table, bent over it and began to write in it with a large quill. Harry, whose suspicions had been confirmed at the Patronus' words, narrowed his eyes as he looked at Hermione. Ron still looked utterly bewildered and was absentmindedly scratching his chin as he thought. After what seemed to be hours, the Registrar raised his head and spoke once again.

"The child's name?"

Hermione looked at her son who was sleeping like an angel in her arms. She was quiet for a while and then spoke in a quiet voice, "Gabriel Theodore."

The Registrar wrote the name in his book and then looked up again.

"Father's name?"

Hermione looked straight at Harry this time and took a deep steadying breath.

"Malfoy…Draco Malfoy."

The words seemed to have an almost physical effect on Harry & Ron who both opened their mouths to speak at the same time and then remembered who was in the room with them. They held their silence but looked utterly shocked. The Registrar was writing again.

"I presume you would like to have Gabriel Theodore Malfoy's name down in the register for Hogwarts."

"Yes", she answered in a small voice.

"Very good. Well, that is all I need from you Miss Granger. I will forward this information to the relevant departments and to the school. You will receive a copy of the child's birth certificate by owl within 1 week. Congratulations and Good Day to you."

The registrar smiled at all of them and then excused himself from the room. The door shut with a loud click and all hell broke loose.

"Malfoy!" hissed Harry. "You shacked up with Malfoy, Hermione! How could you?"

Ron was too surprised to speak but kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish. After a while, he gave up and went to stand by the window watching the Muggles on the street below.

"I love him, Harry. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Under…understand? Hermione, I am your best friend! I am Godfather to your son! You could have told me."

Hermione felt a thin tendril of guilt begin to weave its way around her stomach but she quickly crushed it as she allowed the anger to fill her. Keeping her voice low so as not to disturb little Gabriel, she hissed her answer back at him.

"Why do you think I didn't? Hmm? Why do you think the only person I told was Ginny? She is the only one who would have kept my secret and not flown off the handle when I told her. You stand there, Harry Potter with your ideals and your high and mighty purity and you think you know something about this situation. You have NO idea what the price of our love has been! You have no idea what it cost Draco to come back to me and you have no idea how much of a toll it has taken on my heart! Do not stand there and judge me for loving a man who is kinder, gentler and more compassionate than any other I have ever known. You do not know the sacrifices we have made to stay together!"

She was out of breath and the tears were flowing freely when she finished speaking.

"I love him Harry, and he will come back to me. Wait and see, he will come back to his son."

Harry's anger settled into a gruff expression at the sight of Hermione's tears and Ginny disapproving glare. He moved to her side, kissed the top of her hand and sat down on the bed facing her.

"How?" was all he managed to say.

Hermione took a deep breath and told him the story of their meeting in Argentina. Ron had sat down next to Ginny on the sofa and was listening with rapt attention. When she had finished the story of his disappearance from Hogwarts after their meeting in the corridor Harry looked miserable while Ron watched her with sympathy etched into every line of his face.

"I…I…I thought he chose to leave. I thought he had finally gotten sick of having to put up with all the Mudbloods and blood traitors and gone to be with people who acted and thought like him. I am sorry Hermione, really! I m so, so, so _very_ sorry!" said Harry in a half whisper.

Hermione hastily brushed the tears away and shook her head. "Oh it's alright Harry. How were you supposed to know? I didn't tell anyone except for Ginny who was sworn to secrecy."

Harry puffed out his chest indignantly, "I'm your best friend, I should have noticed that something was not right with you."

"The fact that you did not realise just proves how well I kept our secret. If anyone at school had made the connection and noticed my strange behaviour my life would have been hell!" said Hermione in a kind voice.

"So what happened then? After he disappeared, you must have seen him recently considering…well…you got pregnant!" said Ron.

Hermione laughed at the obviousness of Ron's comment. Trust Ron to say what everyone was thinking but not asking! She looked down at Gabriel and smiled. Drawing strength from her son's warm solidity against her chest she spoke once more. This time Ginny was paying full attention; Hermione had not given her any details about where she had been or what she had done only that she had seen Malfoy and spent the night with him. Nine months later, she was giving birth and still Ginny did not know the full story. As Hermione began to speak, all three of them listened with open mouths as she described the beach house, the weather, the seclusion of it all and the wonderful night they had spent together. She did however, omit certain graphic details for the benefit of the boys (they had crinkled their nose at the mere mention of making love – so immature) but gave Ginny a smile, which meant 'I'll tell you later'.

As she finally finished her story, a wave of exhaustion made her suddenly very drowsy. The ordeal of giving birth mixed with what she had just said seemed to have drained her of all energy. It felt so good to be able to finally tell her friends what she had held close to her chest for over 7 years. They were all silent for a while, and then Harry spoke.

"Wow. Seriously, wow. I still cannot believe we didn't figure this one out. Ron you really are a useless git!" he said with a cheeky grin at Ginny and Hermione.

"How is this my fault? You're supposed to be the one with the insight and knowledge crap! You should have worked it out", said Ron with an equally cheeky smile.

"Oh for heaven's sake! You two really are thicker than two planks! Does it _really_ matter in the grand scheme of things?" said Ginny.

Hermione laughed and then stretched out her legs under her blankets. She felt sore and tired everywhere, her entire body was aching and she was desperate for a shower. She moved to put Gabriel (who was still miraculously asleep) into the cot nest to her bed and stood up. Her friends took this as their cue to leave. Stepping forward they hugged and kissed her goodbye one by one making promises to come and visit her the following day. As they left, Hermione wandered into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

After a very warm and relaxing shower, she changed into a fresh set of hospital robes and saw that her sheets had been changed and her bed turned down while she had been bathing. As she got back into the now clean sheets, she settled down and pulled the covers up to her chin. Reaching a hand out she pulled Gabriel's cot towards her and watched him stir in his sleep. Stroking the top of his head, she watched him push a hand out from his swaddling. He reached up and took hold of her index finger, which filled his entire tiny fist. Comforted by his strong grip she felt her eyes begin to close and was soon fast asleep.

A few hours later Hermione opened her eyes and looked out of the window. It was pitch black and she wondered how long she had been asleep. Turning her head back to the cot, she saw a figure standing over her son. She sat up with a start and was about to cry out when she saw the moonlight reflect off a thick head of dirty blonde hair.

He had come at last.

Malfoy raised his eyes from the sleeping figure of his son and his silver eyes met Hermione's that were brimming with tears.

"You came."

"How could I not?" he said in a low rumbling voice.

He moved towards her and planted a heavy, passionate kiss on her lips. She kissed him back fiercely and pulled his face closer to hers. She could not get enough of him and the feel of his soft lips and silky beard felt like coming home after a long, hard and severe storm. She kissed him until she thought she would suffocate from lack of air and then hugged him close to her. His heartbeat felt steady and strong against her chest as her nose filled with his scent. His natural smell was laced with the cologne he always wore and although it had been months and months since she had last been this close to him, the smell made her feel safe and was one she would never, ever forget. After a while, she rose from the bed and lifted the small baby from his cot. Using her free hand to pull Malfoy's hands from his sides, she placed Gabriel in his arms and sat down opposite him on the bed. Malfoy sat there silently cradling his newborn son; a single tear rolled down his cheek and was lost in his beard.

"You have a son", she said quietly.

"We, have a son my love", he murmured back looking into her brown eyes.

"His name is Gabriel Theodore Malfoy."

At these words, he jerked his head up in surprise.

"Gabriel Theodore…_Malfoy_?"

"He is proud to carry the name of his father and I do not care who knows it!" she said defiantly.

"It is a good, strong name", said Malfoy in approval with a hint of a smile in his eyes as he looked back down at his son.

They sat there for hours in silence holding hands as Malfoy rocked his son in his arms. Hermione felt happier than she had ever felt in her life; everything was as it should be. She was here with the love of her life and their son, if only it would last forever.

Malfoy reached into the pocket of his jacket that lay at the foot of Hermione's bed and pulled out a black velvet pouch. Handing it to Hermione, he watched her open it with a puzzled expression on her face. From inside the small bag she pulled out a plain, narrow and flat silver cuff bracelet. Examining it closely, she saw that it had the Malfoy family crest delicately engraved onto the centre of the outer surface of it with the words, 'Remember Forever Your Father, My Son' engraved on the inside.

Hermione looked up at Malfoy, "It's beautiful", she said quietly.

"When he is 16, give it to him from me. If I am there, we can present it to him together and if I am not then he will have something from me to wear for the rest of his life. It bears the mark of his legacy and heritage and no matter what my father says, he IS my son!"

"Will you stay with me?" she asked tentatively, almost afraid to hear his answer.

"For a while, but I cannot linger. My father is away on business and I must make sure I return before he does."

Hermione could have cried with frustration but this was the way things were and there was nothing either of them could do to change them. She carefully put the bracelet back into its pouch and placed it on the bedside table.

"When will it end Draco? When will we stop hiding from the world?"

"When my father is dead and I am no longer bound to him by this godforsaken Trace", he replied sombrely.

"I cannot bear to lose you again Draco. My heart cannot take much more of this forced constant separation", she said as uncontrollable tears fell down her face.

"Hush my love", he said wiping the tears away with one hand. "I will look after you, I will stay with you until you sleep but then I must go."

"Then I shall not sleep for if I don't then you cannot leave", she said with childish logic.

He smiled lovingly at her as he placed Gabriel back into his cot.

"Lie with me", she said as she pulled him down onto the bed. "Stay with me", she beseeched him while running a finger over his silken chin.

"I can only stay for a while."

He did as she asked and lay down on the bed beside her. Settling herself into his shoulder she closed her eyes and listening to the sounds of his breathing knowing deep down that she would not hear them again for a long time. As her eyes began to close with sleep, Hermione wished with all her might that the night would last forever so she would not wake up and find him gone once more.

If only such wishes came true…


	4. Eleven Years Later

**Disclaimer's Notice: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters featuring in the books or the films. They belong to J.K Rowling and her wonderful mind.

**Chapter 3**

The sun was shining as two boys sat on the garden lawn one afternoon in June. Although they were the best of friends, they could not have been more different. The older of the two, Gabriel was tall and well built. He had blonde hair, like his father's and silvery grey eyes, also like his father. Having only ever seen an old black and white picture of his father taken on the day of Gabriel's birth, the boy was not sure how accurate these comparisons were but he trusted his mother and if she said he looked like his father then he believed her. The second boy, James had black untidy hair and wore glasses. Although physically smaller than his best friend, James made up for his lack of size with a huge personality. He was by far the more outgoing of the two, which was usually why he always ended up being in more trouble whenever the two were together. They were not naughty by nature but their inherent curiosity and inquisitiveness seemed to lead them into tight spots and sticky situations. Despite this though, the boys were inseparable and the very best of friends. Gabriel had no siblings unlike James, who had a younger brother and sister, but as he and James were practically brothers, this lack of siblings did not seem to bother him too much. He also had his mother, godparents (who were actually James' parents), grandparents and an uncle called Ron who loved him very much. Although unusual and slightly quirky, Gabriel would not have traded his 'family' for anything in the world.

"James, do you reckon we'll be in the same house when we get to school?" asked Gabriel.

"I hope so, both my parents were in Gryffindor so I reckon that's where I'll be. How about you, have you thought about it?" said James looking excited at the prospect of starting school.

"My mum was in Gryffindor," began Gabriel but he stopped mid-sentence. He wasn't sure he wanted to talk about his father and as he had only rarely come up in conversation before, he was not sure how James would react if Gabriel gave him a piece of information about him. It was not as if he was ashamed of his father but his obvious absence from Gabriel's life made everything he knew about him more precious, more valued. He was almost afraid that he would lose the precarious link to his father by giving away one of the snippets of information he had learned about him.

Dismissing the thought as childish, Gabriel continued his sentence, "But my father was in Slytherin," he finished stoutly looking at James from the corner of his eye. He saw the initial shock register on James' face but it disappeared before he could turn his head fully and make sure he had really seen it.

"Slytherin," James said in falsely awed voice. "Cool!"

"No James, it's not cool. I heard that everyone who was ever in Slytherin went bad," said Gabriel staring at the grass feeling embarrassed and ashamed.

"Yea but it's probably the kind of stuff that the older kids make up to scare us before we get there. I'm sure Slytherin isn't as bad as people make it out to be. Plus you don't even know for sure that you will be in Slytherin. You look like a Gryffindor to me!" reassured James with a smile.

Gabriel returned the smile gratefully. He knew that James had realised how personal this piece of information was and was not making a big deal about it on purpose.

"You say that, but all of the grown-ups we know were in Gryffindor. The only Slytherin that our parents have ever mentioned was my father and he's not here which means they must not like to hang around for too long," said Gabriel in a cracked voice.

Choosing not to comment on Gabriel's remark, James subtly looked away allowing his friend to wipe the tears that had snuck out from beneath his eyelashes with some dignity.

Despite James' reassurances that he would be in Gryffindor, Gabriel had a sense of unease about the upcoming school year. He didn't know what to expect and his mother and godparents kept giving him indulgent smiles and telling him that it was all going to be OK when he got there if he ever expressed his concern or worry out loud. He didn't know very much about the time his 'family' (being his mother, his uncle Ron, godmother Ginny and godfather Harry) had spent at school. According to James, their silence was down to the fact that they all behaved very badly at school and did not want to encourage the boys to do the same. They did know that the four of them had become friends instantly despite the face that James' mother had been a year below them.

The only thing the boys knew about Gabriel's father's school days was that he was in Slytherin and James' father, Harry, did not get on with him very well during their time at Hogwarts. Beyond that, the ever-absent Draco Malfoy's antics had been kept a secret from the two of them. The boys never got the feeling that the elders had hated him or anything, just that they were uncomfortable discussing Malfoy senior.

The silence surrounding his father was very frustrating for Gabriel at first. As the years had gone on, he had learnt to accept it but never quite understood it. In a way, he was jealous of James. His best friend had two parents who loved him very much and were always there for him. Gabriel had no father that he could ever remember being around and the saddest part was that his Godfather Harry had been the closest thing to a real dad Gabriel could have asked for. He knew that James did not mind having to share his father but Gabriel still resented it all the same. He loved Harry, but Harry was James' father and would always be James' father no matter how much Gabriel wished differently.

He still could not understand why his father had never come to visit or come looking for him. Every time he had asked his mother she always went very still and told him in a soft voice that he would come one day when he could. Well, he had waited and still the day seemed never to come. He had stared at the photograph of his parents holding him as an infant a thousand times to try and understand why his father had never returned after that day but it was useless. The magical photograph played the same scene repeatedly. They were sitting on a bed and Hermione, his mother was smiling broadly holding Draco's arm and looking at Gabriel while the infant version of himself lay in the crook of his father's arm and stroked his beard with miniscule hands. His father was staring lovingly down at his son with an arm around Hermione and occasionally glanced in the direction of the camera. From the angle the photograph had been taken from it was difficult to make out the exact features of his father's face, which had frustrated him even more. It was like starving and seeing a banquet to which there was no access.

As these thoughts and emotions swirled round Gabriel's head he pulled at the grass by his knees and stared out over the fields of his family's estate. Both boys looked in the direction of the annexe as a distant voice rang out over the garden.

"Boys! Lunch!" called Harry.

As they stood up to walk over to the house James slung an arm around Gabriel's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, mate. It'll all be fine once we get to school."

"Thanks James," murmured Gabriel as he affectionately clapped his best friend on the shoulder.

Inside the annexe kitchen, Hermione was watching her son walk towards the house next to James.

"It's eerie you know," she said to Ginny who was laying plates out on the rectangular wooden kitchen table.

"What is?"

"The boys. They both look so much like their fathers I could have sworn we were looking at Harry and Draco twenty years ago," said Hermione turning from the window.

"Hmm. Shame their fathers didn't get on as well as they do," replied Ginny with a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

Hermione chuckled to herself and pulled out the dish of lasagne from the oven. She carried it towards the table and placed it on a mat. Removing the oven gloves from her hands, she looked towards a row of framed photographs sitting on the windowsill behind the table. Walking over to them, she immediately found the one she was looking for which was the only picture of Draco Malfoy she owned. She raised a hand to the glass of the frame and stroked the side of Malfoy's face. As always, the photographic Draco did not react to her touch but kept staring down at his newborn son. How she craved the feel of his clipped yet silken beard, the smell of his skin and the steady beating of his heart. How she wished that he would walk in right now and take her in his arms, that he would look at their son and tell him what a father tells his son before he leaves for school. He said he would come back but she was still waiting…for how much longer she did not know but she would continue to wait no matter what.

"He still hasn't come back?" asked Ginny softly from somewhere behind her.

"Not yet," was all Hermione could manage in response.

"Are you going to talk to Gabriel about it?"

"What is there to say? His father is not here because he cannot be here. Gabriel would not understand that and it would only make it harder for him. It is better this way because what can he miss what he does not know. I envy his ignorance, it is bliss for him."

"Hermione, you need to talk to him. He's going to Hogwarts in a matter of months and when he gets there, people are going to know who he is. His name is Malfoy for heaven's sake, that's a pretty big clue you know! I think it'd be better for you to tell him about Draco before some snotty little Slytherin beats you to it. You forget but according to our generations of Hogwarts, you and Malfoy were sworn enemies. How do you think your son is going to react when he finds out about that little gem?"

Hermione said nothing but moved away from the row of photographs. She knew that Ginny was right but the truth was that she was afraid of telling her son. She was afraid that if she said Draco could not come back until circumstances changes, he never would. Almost as if saying it aloud to another person would jinx it, she would be alone, forever, without him, and she did not know if that was something she could bear. It had been hard enough these past eleven years but the knowledge that she was waiting in vain for something that would never happen would kill her. It had been hope that had kept her going these long years and she was not ready to let it go just yet.

Before she had a chance to say anything else the kitchen door opened and Harry walked in with James and Gabriel. They were followed into the kitchen by Ron, Albus and Rose (James' siblings) shortly after. As they all settled down to eat, Hermione noticed that her son was more subdued than usual and wondered if Ginny was right about telling him after all. Maybe he was ready and he would understand but then again, maybe he wouldn't.

Lunch passed without incident and after they had cleared the table, Gabriel and James went back outside while Harry and Ron took the younger two out to play by the swings. Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the porch watching their sons play in the son. They were playing some form of Quidditch without brooms; throwing a large red Quaffle between them as they sprinted around the lawn, their mothers sipped glasses of Pimm's and soaked up some of the afternoon sun.

"How much longer do you think he'll be gone, Hermione?"

Hermione did not even have to ask Ginny about whom she was referring to, "I don't know. He promised me he would come as soon as he could. I hope it's soon Ginny! I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Ginny looked puzzled. "Gabriel's a good boy. He could not have you _that_ much trouble!"

"I don't mean being a single parent. I mean being alone. You have no idea what it is to ache for someone so badly that it becomes a strain, a physical effort to live without them. I am trying to be normal and happy for my son but I have almost reached my breaking point. I need him, Ginny. I need him to be near me because when we are apart I feel incomplete, as if I left part of me somewhere else. I look at Gabriel, my son, and all I see is him, Draco. His eyes, his soft hair and even his build; it is almost as if Gabriel were a carbon copy down to the last cell. It is like I cannot breathe without him."

Ginny looked shocked as she watched Hermione speak. "I…I had no idea it was that bad. You really love him don't you?"

"More than you'll ever know," said Hermione wiping her cheeks. "He'll come back to me Ginny, I know he will. He promised and if there is one thing Draco Malfoy never does, it is that he never breaks his promises. I just hope that when he does come back his son can find it in his heart to understand and forgive him."


	5. Another Seven Years Later

**Disclaimer's Notice: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters featuring in the books or the films. They belong to J.K Rowling and her wonderful mind.

**Chapter 4**

Hermione sat at the kitchen table with her best friend and closest confidant, Ginny Potter. The two women had come back from Hogwarts along with Harry and Ron earlier that afternoon after watching their sons graduate from school. The men had decided to go to the 'Leaky Cauldron' with some of their old school friends for a drink having not seen some of them for years. Ginny & Hermione had decided to let the boys have their fun and chosen to spend the rest of the day at Hermione's house.

James & Gabriel had gone out with their friends to Hogsmead for a pre-celebration drink and were due to return at any moment. They were supposed to be attending their graduation party later this evening in London so the women were looking forward to a quiet evening to themselves.

"I can't believe they're done!" said Ginny with a smile.

"I know, it has passed really quickly hasn't it. I remember when Gabriel was worried about which house he was going to be sorted into and now he's done his N.E. and is going to be starting work soon!" replied Hermione.

"Has he decided what he wants to do yet?"

Hermione smiled broadly, "Dragons!"

"What?" squealed Ginny.

"He wrote to Charlie a few months ago and is starting work with him in October. You know Gabe, he's always been an outdoors sort of boy and I think Dragons will give him a chance to work through some of that anger he seems to be filled with," said Hermione. "What about James?"

"He's thinking about applying for something in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. His father won't let him play Quidditch professionally so I suppose that's the next best thing. At least he'll get to be near the sport and like-minded people. It will be good for him to learn some responsibility though which is why I think a desk job for the time being is right for him," said Ginny.

"I wish Gabriel would be a little irresponsible sometimes. He's too sensible for his own good!"

"Hermione," began Ginny with a smile playing on her lips, "your son is off to go play with Dragons and you think he's too responsible!"

Both women burst into laughter at this and just then, they heard the front door open. Both boys walked into the kitchen looking ruffled and slightly out of breath. James, who now stood a mere two inches shorter than Gabriel, smacked his best friend on the shoulder.

"Told you I'd win, I don't know why you bother racing me Gabriel. I'm faster than you, admit it! A great thumping Keeper like you couldn't hope to outrace a Seeker! You're too big, I'm surprised you don't drag those clubs you call arms behind you like a Gorilla."

"You're only faster because you're so bloody scrawny. I keep telling you to put on some weight! If you did I wouldn't have to keep protecting you when we get into fights," growled Gabriel in a mock-irritated voice.

At this last comment, both mothers raised their eyebrows and looked expectantly at their sons.

"Not that we brawl or anything, relax mum!" Gabriel flashed a dazzling smile, so like his father's, at his mother and walked over to the sink to fetch a glass of water. Hermione seemed placated at the reassurance but looked at her son with interest.

"I didn't know you boys had any enemies to fight with," said Ginny casually.

"We don't really," said James, "but sometimes we get little gits who think that it's weird Gabe & I are best friends even though we're in different houses. Some of them even bang on about how Potters and Malfoys are not supposed to be friends. Personally, I think they should keep their comments to themselves. Our fathers must have got on fine because if they didn't, Gabriel & I would not have become friends. McGonagall thinks it's awesome that Slytherins & Gryffindors can get on so well. She says that we prove a point she has been trying to make for 30 years," James continued in a very good impression of his Head of House, "the two houses can be friends if the students just tried to get along instead of bickering like a pack of trolls!"

Everyone in the room laughed at this. "Whatever," shrugged James, "like I wasn't going to be friends with Gabe just because he was in Slytherin and his dad is a Malfoy? The whole thing is bollocks if you ask me."

"Language James," Ginny chided.

"Oh mum! I am seventeen, and it's not as if I am saying the M word. Relax!" He too smiled at this mother, but unfortunately, it did not have the same effect as Gabriel's did.

"I do not care if you are 60 with five grandchildren, you _will not_ swear in my presence," said Ginny firmly.

James had the decency to look ashamed at this but winked at Gabriel under his lowered eyes. The two boys conversed with their mothers for a while, exchanging gossip about their evening in Hogsmead before heading off to Gabriel's room to change for the party. Watching their departed backs, Hermione sighed. She was proud of her son but wished that he wasn't filled with so much bitterness about his father. She had tried to explain the situation to him a few years earlier but he could not understand why Draco just did not escape. Despite Hermione's constant efforts to make her son realise the seriousness of the situation, Gabriel had refused to allow her to make excuses for his absence and refused to talk about it any more.

Since that day, Hermione had never discussed Draco with Gabriel again and he had not asked. They seemed to have fallen into a precarious peace on the subject. The problems did not stop there though. His first holiday back from school, Gabriel had told Hermione about the comments made by other students about his parentage. He had asked why Hermione still used the name 'Granger' instead of calling herself a Malfoy as he did. She had tried to explain that she was not married to Gabriel's father because his Trace prevented it but that too had resulted in an argument. She did not even want to think about the fight they had when Gabriel had been sorted into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor like James. It would have made life so much easier if Draco had just come home as he had promised to do seventeen years ago. But when was life ever fair, it was always the same answer. Was it fair that Harry's parents were killed when he was a baby? Was it fair that Neville's parents were tortured into insanity? Was it fair that Hermione could not be with the man she loved? Was it fair that her son had no father to guide and teach him? No. None of it was fair. That was life.

Allowing her thoughts free rein, she did not notice that Ginny was walking to the kitchen door until her hand was on the door handle.

"Ginny, where are you off to?"

"James says he can't find his black jumper, I'm just going to check his overnight bag and I swear if it is there I'm going to kill him. That boy never looks for things properly. He is worse than Harry!"

Hermione nodded mutely and stood up to wash out their mugs. She placed them on the drying rack and reached for a towel to wipe her hands. Noticing how dark it had become in the kitchen, she pulled out her wand and began lighting the lamps in the kitchen. Walking over to the French windows, she bent down to slide the bolt back and stepped out onto the wooden porch. She walked the length of it lighting the lanterns suspended from the ceiling when she stopped abruptly at the last one. She could hear footsteps on the soft grass behind her. Muttering 'Lumos' to ignite her wand tip she turned and shone the beam of light onto the patch of garden nearest to her. There was nothing there and yet she could still hear the footsteps. Leaning over the wooden porch railings she stretched her arm out as far as it would go in an effort to increase the range of her light.

Still there was nothing, but the footsteps were growing closer. Then she saw it, a pair of feet had just entered the circle of light and were moving towards her. Raising her eyes slowly, she saw the hem of a thick black travelling cloak. Moving further up the figure she took in the large, well built frame, broad shoulders and muscular chest before allowing her eyes to rest on the person's face. It took a few seconds for her to register the face but when she did, she gasped aloud. Stepping back uncertainly, her wand dropped from her hand as she raised her fingers to her lips.

Standing before her, in her garden, was Draco Malfoy.

The action was more instinctual than voluntary. In three clear strides, she was on the grass a few feet away from him. The silvery light from her wand still illuminated the area where she was standing but it could have been broad daylight and she still would not have believed her eyes. He was here, actually here; so close that Hermione could almost touch him. He closed the gap between them almost instantly and took a deep breath.

"My father is dead, I am free."

Hearing his voice was almost too much for Hermione. The tears she had not realised were there, streaked down her cheeks and dripped onto the front of her clothes. She registered the words without actually hearing them and raised her arms up to his shoulders. He bent his head and pressed his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes and breathed in her sweet scent. His hands travelled to the small of her back as he pressed her body close against his. She cupped the sides of his still bearded face and pulled his lips to hers. They stood there for what felt like eons, silent sentry to the pain they had both endured, lips locked and bodies embraced.

It was Hermione that pulled away first. Wiping her now sodden cheeks with the back of her hand she spoke, "you came back," she said in a low hoarse voice.

He did not reply for a while and Hermione thought he had not heard her. Just as she was about to repeat her words, Malfoy answered her.

"I did as I promised I would, and this time I am not going anywhere. It's over, I am free."

Hermione could not believe her ears. He was back, and he was staying. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close. He lowered his chin onto her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I gave you what you wanted seventeen years ago, I gave you a son. Now will you be with me?"

"Forever," breathed Hermione.

Malfoy opened his eyes at her response. Realisation dawned upon his face; they were going to be together forever and this time, nothing could hope to stand in their way. As he looked over at the house, he saw a young man silhouetted in the open window on the porch.

"Our son is watching, I think it is about time we were introduced properly," he breathed into Hermione's ear.

She moved away and turned around. Sure enough, Gabriel was standing in the doorway. She could not read the expression on his face but she could guess what it said. She took Malfoy's hand and began walking towards the house. Gabriel moved back into the house and disappeared from their line of sight. Hermione sighed and looked over her shoulder at Malfoy.

"It will not be easy, he does not understand why you weren't here. Be patient and be gentle with him my love. He has been a good son while you were away."

Malfoy said nothing but squeezed her hand with gentle reassurance. As they walked into the house Hermione went into the kitchen. Gabriel was sitting at the table with James and Ginny looking ashen-faced and pale. Hermione and Malfoy sat down opposite them still holding hands under the table. Ginny's mouth was hanging open with shock, James was staring curiously at them but Gabriel was staring at the table surface with narrowed eyes. Hermione cleared her throat but Malfoy spoke before she had a chance to say anything.

"Ginny, how are you? It has been too long."

He offered a large hand to Ginny and she took it still gaping at him. He smiled widely at her and then looked at James.

"You must be Potter's boy. I'd recognise that face anywhere."

He released Ginny's hand and offered it once more, this time to James. James glanced over at Gabriel quickly before taking Malfoy's hand.

"Mister…Mister Malfoy, sir. Nice to finally meet you."

Malfoy nodded at James and then released his hand. He looked at his son who was still staring at the table. He removed his hand from Hermione's and rose from the table. Walking around to his son's chair, he placed both massive hands on Gabriel's shoulders. Gabriel did not flinch but turned his head away and Hermione say that tears were rolling down his face. Although her heart broke at the sight, she did not move.

"Son," began Malfoy but his voice cracked. He too was crying. "My son, my boy. I am so very truly sorry I was not here. Gabriel, please, please forgive me."

To everyone's surprise Gabriel wiped his tears and shrugged his father's hands off him. He rose and walked to the sink. Staring out of the window, he seemed to regain his composure and turned to face the others in the room but he only had eyes for his father.

"Sorry," he hissed. "You think you can come here and say sorry and everything will be as it should be. Do you have any idea what you have put her through, put me through," he continued pointing at his mother who was looking shocked.

"I went to Hogwarts for seven years hearing about how much everyone hated you and how horrible you were to people. My fellow Slytherins told me you were what a true Slytherin should be and that I was an embarrassment to the house and your name," James and Hermione both flinched but said nothing.

"I have spent my entire life with Harry as a father because you could not be bothered to show up after I was born," Ginny's eyes welled up at this and she stifled a sob with her hand. "You spend one night with my mother and take one photograph with me as a baby and then think that gives you the right to come here and say you're sorry!"

"You have no right, and you are not my father no matter how quickly my mother falls into your arms again," Hermione gave an audible gasp. "You may have fooled her with your lies but not me, I know what you are! You are a liar and I am no more a Malfoy than James over there is."

Every word Gabriel had spoken had felt like a round of the Cruciatus curse ripping through Malfoy's body but he said nothing allowing his son to make his peace with his rage. After he was sure that Gabriel was finished, he took a deep steadying breath and moved back to his chair. He did not sit down but spoke in a low whisper.

"You are right, I am a liar. I told Hermione I would return soon but by no measure can seventeen years be considered to be soon."

Hermione began to protest but Malfoy raised a hand to silence her. She sat back in her chair and buried her face in her hands. James and Ginny were now watching Draco as he moved towards one of the French windows. Gabriel was still standing by the sink.

"Sit down Gabriel and I will tell you my story. After you have heard it, and you still do not forgive me I will leave and never return."

Satisfied by these terms and ignoring the look of horror on Hermione's face at the prospect of losing the man she loved yet again, Gabriel took his seat at the table once more and waited expectantly. Not looking to see if his son had resumed his place at the table he began to speak. He told his son about the father he had grown up with, he spoke of his early years at Hogwarts. He spoke of his hate for Muggles, blood traitors and Mudbloods and all through this, Gabriel looked defiantly at his mother as if to say 'I told you so'.

But then Draco Malfoy told his son about the day he had finally noticed Hermione. How she was always with Harry and Ron and how he could never speak to her for fear of retribution from his father. How he had fallen in love with her and how it had taken a trip to Argentina for them to be alone together. How during that trip, she had told him of her feelings and they had professed their love for each other. At these words all three of the table's occupants looked shocked and amazed. Ginny was staring at Hermione, open-mouthed once more. Her friend had never gone into too much detail about the encounter and Ginny was amazed that Hermione had managed to keep all this to herself. James and Gabriel were staring at Malfoy senior as he recounted the tale of his and Hermione's Argentinean encounter. Malfoy spoke of their subsequent separation, how painful it had been on the both of them and their reunion in school the following school year. He told them about how they had been caught and he sent away; what this had done to him and how he wished he were dead for everyday he spent apart from Hermione.

He told them of the things his father had done to him in order to purge Hermione from Draco's system. He told them about how Lucius's attempts continued to fail despite their constant occurrence. He spoke of the day he had managed to sneak away to spend a night with Hermione in Fiji and the effort it had cost him. At this point Hermione too looked at Malfoy with shock. She had no idea how he had managed to escape his father and what he had faced when he returned. Malfoy told Gabriel about the night he had come to St. Mungo's on the night he had been born and how when he had to leave it had torn his soul in two and broken his heart.

He said all these things without pause or breath. Standing by the window he had told his tale to the woman he loved and the son that hated him in the hopes that the explanation would atone for his absence. Not daring to face them in case their expressions betrayed their disbelief at his words, he ignored the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him and ploughed on through his story. When he finished speaking it was almost midnight and the kitchen behind him was deadly silent. No one moved and it seemed that no one dared breathe either. Gabriel was the first to speak.

"Wow," was all he managed to choke out of his throat.

Hermione stood up and went to the window to stand next to Malfoy. She squeezed herself between his massive frame and the window and took his face in her hands. Staring deep into his silver eyes she frowned slightly.

"You never told me, you never said what that night cost you or what he did to you. Why?"

Malfoy smiled weakly, "would it have made it easier for you to bear?"

"No," she replied.

"Then you have your answer, I never told you because it served no purpose to tell you. It never changed the way I feel about you and the knowledge would have only hurt you," he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I never told you because I wanted to protect you."

Hermione hugged him and Malfoy closed his arms around her small frame. She could feel his heartbeat beneath her face and the familiarity of it smothered her in warmth. She inhaled deeply and caught the same scent mixed with cologne that she had remembered from years ago. Her hands clung to his shirt and she felt his muscles beneath them. Although slightly softened by age, they were still there and still firm. His beard was as silky as ever as she felt it on her forehead. His hair was longer than it had been when she had seen him last but it still curled slightly at the ends above his shoulders. His temples were peppered with silver but it blended well with the rest of his blonde hair and matched his eyes. Overall, Hermione thought that he had aged well and was glad that he was different yet familiar at the same time.

No one spoke for a while; James had made a pot of tea and put a shot of firewhisky into his mother's cup to calm her down a little. She appeared to be more emotional than Hermione at Draco Malfoy's unexpected return and had the mood been more relaxed, the boys would have found this rather amusing. After what felt like forever, Gabriel cleared his throat and spoke.

"I forgive you," he looked up, "father…I understand."

He stood up and walked over to the man by the window and as his mother moved aside, he embraced his father for the first time. They were almost matched for height with Malfoy senior still a few inches taller but it made no difference. As the two men clung to each other, crying openly Ginny burst into a fresh round of tears that had James rolling his eyes and smiling.

"My son, I love you Gabriel."

"I know, me too Dad."

Hermione threw her arms around her two men and the three of them stood there content as ever they could be. James broke the silence and spoke to Gabriel.

"Gabe, sorry to interrupt and all that but we are so late for the party."

Gabriel moved away from his parents and looked at his watch. Realising the time he swore loudly (which had his mother scolding him) and then said, "We have to go, but we'll be back later." He looked at his father, "you'll be here, right? When we get back, you'll still be here."

Malfoy laughed for the first time, "Of course I'll be here. There's no where else I am ever going to be."

Gabriel smiled and kissed his mother before walking towards the door. Ginny rose with them and made to gather her things.

"I'd better be getting home too. Albus and Rose are probably wondering what has happened. I will see you…well I guess I'll see you at some point. Bye Draco, it was good to see you again. I'll tell Harry that you said hello," Ginny said sheepishly.

"Potter. Still cannot believe you ended up with Potter, Ginny. Of all the boys at Hogwarts you could have had, you chose Potter! Ah well, stranger things have happened," chortled Malfoy.

James looked disgusted at the idea that his mother could have ended up with anyone else and shook his head slightly. Gabriel grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out of the door. Ginny smiled and followed. After a few moments, they heard the three of them Disapparate and then they were alone.

Malfoy scooped Hermione up into his arms and kissed her full on the mouth. She responded in kind and led him towards the bedroom. They were half-naked before they reached the bedroom door.

"Remind me to clean up before Gabriel gets back, there'll be hell in the morning if he sees our clothes strewn across the stairs," giggled Hermione as Malfoy landed on top of her. He did not answer but kissed her below her ear and moved her further on to the bed.

As they threw the covers over themselves, Hermione raised Malfoy's face and looked at him.

"You're really staying with me this time? I am not going to wake up to find you gone and the bed empty am I?"

"I am never letting you out of my sight. By the way, Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

She grinned broadly and kissed him. "I thought you'd never ask, yes I will marry you Draco Malfoy. Together forever,"

"Until death do us part," finished Malfoy and with that, he threw the duvet over their heads and made love to the woman of his dreams. Made love to the only woman he had ever loved and would never leave again.

**The End**


End file.
